Patch 0.10.5.2124
---- Developer Note Dear Escapers! We are pleased to present to you the patch 0.10.5.2124 FULL WIPE, ONLY WEAPONS' MASTERING IS SAVED ---- Added: *Flea market An advanced economy addition to EFT, adding the opportunity of free trading between players. Now you can offer any pre-examined items for sale, and purchase any goods from other players. By leveling up your own standing, you can offer more items and get more additional benefits. The Flea market system includes an advanced search engine, a wish list and other convenient features for easy use with the new system A new encyclopedia - handbook is available now, it shows already examined items. In future, the functionality of this feature will expand. *First iteration of player’s rankings *Animated food and meds consumption (not a final iteration, animations will be refined as well as adding new ones.) *Bullet hits will drain stamina by different algorithm (a quantity of stamina taken depends on bullets’ damage, a bulletproof vest presence and so on). *Ability to place players’ tags in containers in the stash *New Mechanics’ quests, “Tarkov Marksman” series (new quest mechanics also). *MP7A1 SMG. *21х9 monitor support. *Blunt damage now depends on a armor class and bullet penetration ratio. *Ergonomics is now calculated in a different way, mods values are added to the characteristics of the weapon that they are placed on. The skills and armor penalties are still added as a percentage. The final weight of the weapon influences the characteristics of the ergonomics. Aiming speed, weapon sway, alignment of the line of sight, loudness of equipment noise when aiming depends on the characteristic of ergonomics. New mods for Mosin rifle: *DELTAC Mosin Nagant Mini-Mag Muzzle Brake *TacFire Mosin Nagant 91/30 Bolt-On Tanker Style Muzzle *Mosin Nagant 91/30 Clamp On Muzzle Break *Mosin Nagant 91-30 Muzzle Brake *DELTAC Mosin Nagant Receiver Scope Mount With Bolt Handle *AIM Sports Mosin Nagant 91/30 Scope Mount MNG *AIM Sports Mosin Nagant Tri-rail MNGTM *14.TacFire Mosin Nagant M44 And 91/30 Pistol Grip Black PGMN-B *ATI Mosin Nagant Monte Carlo Stock Black *ProMag Archangel OPFOR Magazine 7.62x54R 10 Rounds Polymer Black AA762R 02 *AIM Sports Mosin Nagant Buttpad Extension PJNG05 *AA9130-DT - Archangel Opfor Precision Rifle Stock for Mosin-Nagant M1891 and Variants- Desert Tan AI improvements: An iteration of AI behavior and shooting improvements. Now AI behavior should become more realistic and eliminate most of the cases where the AI behaved strangely. This should lead to an increase in the effectiveness of their behavior as well as making it more predictable. The AI behavior will be refined based on statistics and your feedback. *Improved decision-making system for taking cover, shooting from a place, going backwards, bend shooting and reloading. *AI will try to take cover if he sees the enemy or if someone opens fire at him. *Improved security check cover system. *Improved cover sniping behavior. *Improved AI hearing system. *Improved AI behavior, while using different types of weapons. Shots with shotguns and pistols will be attempted at a close range. *Added an attempt to hide from a player in a dangerous situation. *AI frag and stun grenades throwing system has been improved. *Now bots will aim longer and less accurately while moving. *Shooting, adjustment fire, visibility, hearing, reaction and a number of other parameters are changed. *Fixed various bugs when the AI is running at the player. *Fixed. Shooting in the player at the point-blank range, while standing in a player *Other various bugs fixed. Fixes to locations: *Interchange, AI can now see through the revolving doors of the main entrances. *Woods, the place where the character can get stuck is fixed (at the Sawmill, near the bench) *Woods, place where the character could lay under the water is fixed (near the scav resting place) *Woods, bunker gap is closed *Interchange, billboard that did not display bullet holes is fixed (IDEA market) Visual fixes: *Fixed SSAO strobing effect *The optics image is now drawing while aiming only *Black line glitch for flashlight on Factory is fixed Fixed: *A rare bug when a hit on a character could not be counted is fixed *One of the game crashes while map loading is fixed *Now the player cannot shoot, while the animated action was started from the inventory (for example, discharging, loading weapons) *The statistics display corrections. *Errors occurring while playing on the Woods map *Looped jump bug fixed from the third person view, whilst geometry is blocking the players’ jump above. *Corrected description of B-10M handguards *A bug with optics mode changing while shooting blind *The weapon icon hanging when transferring it while removing a weapon from the main weapon slot. *The sound of searching in various containers on the locations (it was only playing in one earpiece before) *A Bug that blocked interaction with weapons while changing weapons at the time of a grenade throw *A bug that didn’t display the pain effect, while running with broken legs with painkillers effect. *A bug when the status “Killed in action” was transmitted if a player deserted a raid (Exit the raid using the menu button) *A bug with a character stuck in the pose of “inventory opened”, from a third person view, if you discharge a weapon and start to reload it while opening the inventory Changes: *Quest experience amount is increased. *Rebalancing of weapon mods (ergonomics, recoil). *The prices of some items, the cost of repair is changed. *First person helmet ricochet sounds are fixed *First person dying sounds are fixed *The first iteration of players' nicknames censoring; we plan to improve it in future. *“READY” button on the screen, after location selection was added. *Now the action “Run” and “Hold your breath” are divided into different keys. *You can now change the “dispose” key assignment (DELETE by default). *Now it’s possible to rebolt bolt rifles later (after sending the bullet to the chamber, after firing with a sliding bolt rifles) while releasing the left mouse button or any button to which shooting is assigned: pressing - a shot, releasing the button - rebolting. *Now it is possible to activate several actions set to “hold”. *Breath holding is now appointed on the Left Alt button by a default. *Added a second column for key settings; now you can assign one action to several keys. *Added “Lazy Load” of dialogue s list for a large amount of dialogues. Increases interface performance *Now when a pre-order pack is upgraded, the differe nce in equipment will be sent via game mail, if the player already has an account. *In the weapons inspector, recoil info is now divided into horizontal and vertical. *Press packs are now equal to EoD packs *Fixed a lot of controls conflicts while aiming by “holding” a button. (For example, you can now use “step aside” feature while aiming down the sights by holding a button.) *Added an ability to assign items to the hotkeys quickly. You must hover the cursor on the item that placed in your pockets or tactical vest and press the button from 4 to 0 on the keyboard. Category:Patch notes